The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention and is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
An existing electrical connector includes an insulation body made of a plastic material, and multiple terminals inserted into the insulation body. The insulation body includes a base and a tongue extending forward from the base. Each of the terminals has a contacting portion partially embedded in the tongue and partially exposed to a surface of the tongue. A head portion of the terminal is located in front of the contacting portion, and the head portion is embedded in the tongue to prevent the head portion of the terminal from tilting. During molding of such an electrical connector, plastics generally feed in a rear end of the insulation body, so as to form point gates at the base. As plastics flow into a die cavity from the rear end in a molten state, the plastics are not easy to flow to the front end or only a small quantity thereof flows to the front end, resulting in that it is difficult to mold the front end of the tongue or the front end of the tongue formed is relatively thin, and thus the plastics in the front end of the tongue covering the head portions of the terminals are very thin, and bonding of the terminals and the plastics is instable, resulting in that the head portions are easy to tilt, which affects electrical transmission functions of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.